I will make you mine!
by Tdubz1827
Summary: There she was. Jane Rizzoli sat there in that smokey bar. I had to have her. I swore this promise and swore to a God I didn't believe in that I would carry out this declaration. I will make her mine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I have another story, but I had this in my head for a long time now and really needed to get it out. I want Maura to be the aggressor and pursuer instead of Jane. Several interviews I've watched online made me envision this and I found it was incredibly sexy, hopefully you all will think so too.**

She looked so beautiful sitting in those low dim lights of the smoky bar. Tall, skinny, long gorgeous raven locks that curled every which way, and a sexy black dress. I had to take her home with me. Tonight. There was no way that beauty was going to escape me.

I made my way over to where she was sitting. Smiling to my thoughts, I introduced myself. "Good evening, I am Maura, Maura Isles. I couldn't help but notice you were here all alone. You look like you could use some company. May I?"

_Who is this striking blonde and why is she talking to me? _Jane thought.

"My name is Jane, Jane Rizzoli. It is a pleasure to meet you, Maura. Uhm, I do have to ask why would you want to talk to me? My own date stood me up. Selfish, arrogant, jerk of a man!" A single tear fell down as I began to think of the audacity of that man. _Now I probably scared off this woman._ "I am terribly sorry for saying that. I just don't get where the hell men get such a big ego, thinking that they can do whatever they want."

I smoothed out the lapels on my jacket as I sat down before the vulnerable Italian. Taking a deep breath and all this information, I calmly said, "His loss, my gain." I made sure to say it with lust so I can show Jane my intentions. I would never harm her and if I get lucky enough to score, I'd make it all about her pleasure.

Cocking my head at the blonde, a giggle escaped my lips. "Well, what exactly are you hoping to gain?" I had to know what Maura wanted. My heart couldn't bare to be hurt all over again. This blonde had a certain sexiness about her. From her tailored pant suit, to the power she exuded and commanded, I needed to trust her.

_This is it Maura. Show her you can be everything this pussy of a man was too afraid to be. Get the girl._ I gathered as much confidence as I could muster, leaned in and spoke clearly, "To get to know you, Jane Rizzoli." I proclaimed. "You are the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever laid on and I fully intend on seeing and being the reason you smile and laugh."

She reached out across the table and placed her hand on top of mine. So powerful and strong. I shuddered at the electricity that shot through me. My eyes shut from the feeling of such a strong play of power at the tiniest display of affection. Opening my eyes, I gazed at her. Making sure my smile was demure, "In that case, here is my number. I hope you call soon, Maura." I grabbed a napkin, tore off a piece, reached into my purse for a pen and wrote my name and number on the napkin. Kissing it, I slid it over to Maura.

_Holy shit! _"You have nothing to worry about. I'll call you as soon as I get home. Goodnight, Jane. It was a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman."

As I said my goodbye, I kissed her cheek and heard her breath hitch. _Oh yeah, this woman is going to be my undoing._ I thought to myself.

I walked out of the bar, grabbed my keys and hopped onto my bike. The drive back to my place was filled with thoughts of Jane and her amazing beauty. My thoughts about her were very dirty. Her legs wrapped around my waist, moaning in my ear, nails scratching down my back. Goddamn.

Pulling into my driveway, I parked my bike in my garage next to my Audi. I want to spend all the money in the world on Jane! She will know happiness and love if it is the last thing I do. Things hadn't gone the way I thought they would tonight, but at lease I have her number! That is better than nothing.

I made my way up to my house, unlocked the door and ran to the living room. Grabbing my phone, I pulled the napkin out of my pocket and inhaled the scent that was Jane. I studied her hand writing. So beautiful and neat. Just like her. I gathered my confidence and dialed the number. After a few rings, my ears were graced with the most wonderful voice.

"Hello, who is this?" Jane asked.

"Hey, it's Maura..."

**So, what do you guys think? Is there a potential that you would like to read more of this story? Let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Maura! I didn't actually think you'd call!" Jane beamed. The smile obvious in her voice. I couldn't help but smile at her words. They made my heart soar with my own happiness.

"Well of course I did, Jane. I would have been a fool not to. I always hold my word." I replied. "So, what exactly did you do after I left?" I made my voice sound like pure sex.

God, she sounds so sexy! All that power she has is intoxicating. _Wait, did she just ask me a question? _"Uh, what?" _Nice going, Rizzoli. Smooth. _

"Hmm, something have you distracted, Jane?" I said sexily. _God, how I need this woman! _"I asked what you did when I left."

"Oh, right. I sat there for awhile feeling all sorts of emotions. Happiness being the biggest one, but there was another one." said Jane.

Shit. Here we go, Maura. Can you handle this? Prepare yourself for her answer.

"Would you care to elaborate on this 'other one' you speak of, Jane?"

"Wanting, longing..._needing."_ Jane told her matter-of-factly. "You make me feel so wanted. It is absolutely crazy because I've only known you for a few hours, but I need you, Maura. So badly."

That was all it took for me. I needed to be by her side. Holding her. Kissing her. Loving her. Worshipping that divine beauty that she possesses naturally. "Where are you?" I asked Jane.

I could hear Jane falter with her words. She sounded nervous for some reason.

"I uh, my lease ran out on my apartment so I'm staying at a hotel." Jane replied shyly.

_Ugh, I don't care, just let me come and take care of you!_ "Which hotel are you staying in?" I asked desperately. Needing to know where my sweet Jane was staying.

"Boston Common Hotel. It was all I could afford. So it isn't very nice." Jane replied nervously.

Her shyness is too adorable. I smiled to myself. "Darling baby, you won't be staying there. You are coming to my place. I will not take no for an answer." I stated. My voice had a since of finality in it.

There it is again. _All that power! So sexy! _ "Okay. I-I'll be ready. W-when are you coming?" I tried not to sound like I was nervous, but my voice betrayed me. I sounded nervous as hell.

"Thirty minutes and I'll be there." Maura replied.

I walked into my garage to decide which vehicle to take. "Hmm, should I take my bike, Audi, or the Aston Martin? Traffic is probably going to be awful." I walked over to my bike and got on it. "Yes, this one will do." I got off, grabbed a helmet for Jane and got my keys. _I do hope she isn't afraid to ride. _I thought.

Making quick work of the traffic, I neared the hotel. My excitement was getting to me. I seriously wanted to impress this woman with every fiber of my being. Rounding the corner, I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and I saw her. Whoa, I thought she looked stunning before, but damn was I wrong.

Her hair cascaded around her face, onto her shoulders, and down her back. It was windswept and lovely. Those eyes. They made her look so vulnerable, yet they held a demanding beauty about them. I was a slave to those eyes. I would do whatever she asked of me.

Turning off my bike, I got off it and leaned back on it. Straightening out my leather jacket, I crossed my arms across my chest and cleared my throat.

"Hey there." I said cooly, not trying to sound too obvious to capture her attention.

I turned around and the hottest sight greeted me. Maura was standing, or should I say leaning up against that sexy bike, looking like a little hellion with her arms crossed. But not to me, to me she was a breath of fresh air. Here to rescue me from all of the shit going on in my life. I saw her rake a hand through her blonde hair and smile at me.

"Maura. You're really here." Jane said breathlessly.

A low chuckle escaped me. "Of course I'm here, babe. Now get over here so I can take you home."

Did she really just call me babe? I can't believe she called me that! I strangely like it. Oh, I can so get use to her calling me that. It sounds so sexy coming from her.

I made my way over to where Maura was with the biggest grin on my face. My hero. My savior. My knight in shining armor, well leather. I sighed, how had my life gotten to this point? None of that matters now that Maura is here now.

Wow, I could get use to seeing this woman walk like I was the only thing she could see. Was she even aware of how sexy she is? I had to make this knowledge known to her.

"Here, put this helmet on. I don't want any harm to befall you and that gorgeous head of yours." I said with a wink. Climbing back onto my bike, I offered her my hand.

I grasped her hand and felt the strength surge through her as she pulled me onto the back of the bike. I shuddered. Wrapping my arms around her waist instinctively, I snuggled my face into her back.

I turned on the bike and revved the engine. "You ready!?" I yelled.

Feeling her shake her head in agreement, I took off. _Damn, this has got to be the best feeling ever. A beautiful brunette is wrapped around me, clinging on to me. _I heard her squeal in delightment as I went faster. That has to be the sound ever. _Until I make her moan my name, then THAT will be the best sound. _I thought.

I turned into Beacon Hill, speeding in the streets to hurry and get to my house. Finally, I reached my house. I pulled into my driveway and parked my bike in the garage.

Getting off the bike, I helped Jane off as well. "Well, this is my garage where my cars here in Boston are." I said.

I noticed Jane's eyes get wide as she looked at my cars. "Holy shit, Maura! You have an Aston Martin!? And here in Boston, you have more somewhere else?"

_Fuck._ Here is comes. "What do you do for a living to get these fancy cars, Maura?"

**A/N: Hmhm, what do you guys think Maura does for a living? Sorry if there are mistakes. No one proof read my story, so all mistakes are mine. If you feel the need to yell at me, then by all means, yell away. I can take it. Review away, babes! **


	3. Chapter 3

I knew Jane would ask me this question. It was time to give her an answer. I just have to suck it up. She is bound to find out eventually. It's up to her if she wants to stay with me.

"Jane, my last name is 'Isles,' as in Isles Corporation. I started one of the wealthiest companies in America and Europe." I sighed. Hopefully Jane won't run off. My wealth tends to be quite intimidating to most people.

I waited patiently for Jane to respond to this information I just unleashed. _Why is she not saying anything!? _

Jane just stared at me with her mouth hung open, her jaw was practically on the ground.

"Wh-what? Why am I here then? What could you possibly want with me?"Jane asked with the most flabbergasted look on her face. She could not believe her ears, yet somehow she could. That would explain everything. All that power she commands and she does it so effortlessly. Of course she is a huge business mogul.

I was relieved that she didn't just run off. I really do not want to have to chase her down. Answering her questions should be relatively easy if she will just hear me out. So far, she has been somewhat receptive to me. God, I hope she listens. I do NOT take no for an answer.

"Jane, darling. You are here because I care about you. There is absolutely no logical reasoning in my mind, that I should have just let you stay in that hotel." I professed. I let her think about that before continuing on. She seemed to be okay with that, so I answered her final question. "You asked what I could possibly want with you, I already told you that in the bar. I want to be the reason you smile and the reason you laugh. Me. Nobody else."

Her face faltered a bit as she took in what I had said. _Oh shit, is she going to run? I was trying to sound not so possessive of her. If only she really knew what I was thinking. I don't share well and you, Jane Rizzoli, will be mine. _I thought.

Not even a minute after I told her what I felt, did she give me that bright smile. The smile that made my heart go crazy with love for this woman. It really is true what they say about love then. It can happen at anytime, any place, with whomever, at just a glance. It felt like I found my other half.

Jane spoke and brought me out of my thoughts. "Do you really mean that, Maura?" she said with a smile and a voice so lovely.

"Of course I do, darling baby. I just feel...protective over you. This is very different for me. I've never had such a strong feeling for anyone so quickly, but I'm willing to figure it out if you will let me. That is all I'm asking."

Jane smiled brightly. "Well, if you're willing, then I'm willing. Just please, don't hurt me."

"Okay, I can do that." I said. "Now, let's go inside." I reached out and placed my hand on the small of Jane's back. _My goodness, will this feeling always be this strong? _

We walked into my house and Jane gasped in amazement at everything she saw. She seemed like a kid in a candy store. I chuckled at the sounds coming from her.

"Holy shit, Maura! This place is fucking amazing! Everything is so...clean and big. I don't wanna get this fancy place dirty." Her face fell into a frown at the last statement.

I noticed her frown and I silently cursed. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I turned her face towards mine. "Jane, you won't get 'this place' as you refer to it, dirty. Trust me." I searched her eyes for something to let me know she believed me. I never noticed the richness of them. She had the most gorgeous dark almond eyes. I found myself getting lost in them, and I didn't care to ever be found.

Jane licked her lips and I lost it. That pink tongue was my undoing and I crashed my lips into hers. I needed this woman desperately. This Italian brunette was like a breath of fresh air to me. I kissed her fiercely, with everything I had. All rational thoughts left me as I kissed Jane. My hand slid up her neck, to the back of her head, being cushioned by that beautiful raven mane of locks. I rested my forehead on hers, trying to catch my breath.

"_Maura._" Jane whispered.

"I am so sorry, Jane. You licked your lips and I just couldn't control my desire for you any longer." I apologized. "I do hope you forgive my behavior."

Holy fuck. That was the hottest kiss I've ever gotten. Her desire? Does she really find me desirable? I really want to be the girl that she wants. I want to be everything for her. But first, no more apologizing. I just need to get my bearings.

"Hey, no, don't be sorry. I liked it. I was just surprised is all." I confessed. My breathing was still shaky from the intensity of being kissed. There was a sense of desperation in that kiss, I liked it.

Covering my mouth to stifle a yawn, I asked "Hey Maura, do you have a place where I can sleep in this place?"

Must she really keep calling it a place? I suppose it is rather endearing to hear.

"Yes, Jane, come with me to your room for the night." Offering my hand this time to keep my touch to a minimum, as much as I want a repeat of our last altercation, I don't want to scare her.

I led her into one of the many guest rooms. Turning on the light, I waved my hand out.

"This is where you will stay now. My house is now your home. I want you to start referring to it as such. It irritates me when you call it a 'place' or anything similar to the like."

_Oh shit, Jane, now you've done it. You irritated this woman who has been nothing but kind to you. _"Okay, Maura. This is a lovely house you have. Thank you for the hospitality." I said, hoping to appease her. Those words were so simple, yet they sent chills down my spine. I never wanted her to utter them again.

Hearing Jane, I heard fear in the tone of her voice. Why was she so timid?

"Princess, please, you haven't done anything wrong. I just want to take care of you. Was it because I said I was getting irritated?"

Jane nodded her head. My heart broke a little.

"I wasn't angry with you, sweet girl." I smiled and that seemed to make Jane happy because her face brightened up.

My life was definitely going to be something else now that Jane was in it.

Yawning, I showed Jane all the features of her room. I showed her the surround sound, the television, the bathroom and the balcony. It was simple, yet elegant. Just like Jane. That thought made me happy.

"Now, if you need anything, my room is just down the hall. I have to get some sleep. I've got a meeting in the morning." I said.

Jane hugged me and I reveled in her embrace. This tall brunette makes me feel like a King, a God, a slave to her beauty, a peasant who is only fit to grovel at the feet of such a goddess. I felt so many different emotions at once and I could not care less.

"Thank you, Maura. Goodnight." Jane said.

I watched the blonde leave and I set out to explore and get better acquainted with my room.

First things first, that bathroom! It is so big! Just look at that claw foot bathtub and that pristine toilet. I'm going to enjoy many soaks in that tub.

Hmm, I wonder what kind of music she has. I went back into the room and opened the laptop I found on the desk. Apple Macbook, of course. Clicking on Itunes, I searched through her library. Ooh Beyoncé, Debussy, Calvin Harris, umm Dropkick Murphys? Surely there must be a reason behind that one.

Now Beyoncé, I can get behind. I scrolled through her songs and found my absolute favorite. Partition. Oh my GOODNESS! I clicked play and felt the bass instantly.

The song began playing throughout the speakers, filling the room. I could hear Beyoncé sing, "Driver roll up the partition please. _Driver roll up the partition please. _I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees. Took 45 minutes to get all dressed up and we ain't even gonna make it to this club. Now my mascara running, red lipstick smudged, oh he so horny, yea he want to fuck."

I sang along to every word, singing like there was nobody listening and I started dancing. Ooh, the hook is fixing to start!

"Take all of me, I just wanna be the girl you like, _girl you like." _

"Damn this song makes me feel sexy!" I husked.

My hips were moving like they had a mind of their own. They moved to the beat rhythmically, traveling up and down. I shed my clothes and was left dancing in my lingerie. The bra was a dark blue lace with black in it, along with a matching thong.

Maura heard music coming from Jane's room and her curiosity got the better of her.

I silently made my way over to her room, placed my hand on the handle and pushed it open a sliver.

My mouth dropped at the sight before me. There was Jane, dancing in lingerie to some sexy song talking about being the girl you like. Well, Jane, you are _most certainly_ the girl I like.

"Oh dear Jane, you have no idea what you're in for tomorrow." I said quietly to myself.

**A/N: Sorry it took awhile to write this chapter. I had family issues. My best friend/sister, her mom is in the hospital with heart and kidney failure and we are both scared out of our minds. She believes in miracles and I in science, with those two combined, I believe her mom will be just fine. This chapter means a lot to me. Lol and, it has Queen Bey in it! Her new self titled album is amazing. Partition, Yoncé, Blow, and Flawless are my absolute favorite songs. The videos for them are absolutely the sexiest things ever. It is pretty much soft porn. Anywho, do what you lovelies do best and review. I want nothing but honesty. Rizzles for LIFE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maura made her way back to her room, thinking to herself at what she just saw. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. I had no idea Jane could move like or that she even listened to Bey.

When I awoke, I found my hand down my pants. _"Uh, what the hell?" _I thought. I tried recalling my dream and sure as shit, it was about Maura.

My dream was absolutely fantastic. I was moaning and begging Maura to fuck me and make me hers. I wanted her to mark me, claim me, possess me completely. Bring me to orgasm over and over again, leave me breathless and sweaty. Leave me falling in sheer bliss, thrashing around in the throes of ecstasy that only Maura could bring me.

A few minutes passed by and Maura was now awake. She stretched out her limbs and went to take a shower.

Once she got the water to a temperature just barely scalding, she got in. Her mind began playing the scene that she observed last night.

She felt like a voyeur, intruding in on Jane that way, but damnit, this was her house. She couldn't complain about what she saw either. That was way too hot. Maura began washing her body and as she neared her core, a surge of arousal hit her. She felt that familiar wetness flood between her legs.

I let my finger travel up the length of my slit, gathering the moisture as I circled my swollen clit, plunging two fingers inside my pussy. The moans started falling passed my lips. A mixture of Jane and pleasure were coursing through my thoughts as I fingered myself.

God, I needed Jane to be doing this, not me. I simply couldn't finish if it wasn't her doing this.

I finished my shower, got dressed and made my way to Jane's room.

Opening the door, I noticed Jane was facing the other way. Soft little noises were escaping her lips. _Too adorable._

The noises began to get a little louder. Hmm, that is quite odd. I wonder what she is dreaming of.

Walking over to her, I saw that Jane had her hand inside of her underwear. Her fingers were moving around, obviously to cause some sort of friction.

That's when it hit me. _Jane is having a sex dream! _ She is touching herself to a dream. I couldn't help but smile and hope that she is having this dream about me.

My stomach growled. I guess I should eat. Being sexually frustrated and having the source of that frustration being in my house does nothing for it either. So I made my way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

I made eggs and had a side of bacon and strawberries with a cup of Columbian coffee. Sitting at the bar, I started eating my food and checked my cellphone. My meeting was in about two hours and I had to interview this young man for a position at my company.

Jane awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. _Wait, hadn't I already been awake? When did I fall back asleep and why the hell is my hand in my pants?_ I didn't have time to think about this, my tummy demanded food. It kept growling, practically yelling at me to feed it.

I got out of bed and went to the restroom, my bladder needed release first. Washing my hands, I found a robe. This is so damn fine silk. Maura must be use to all the finer things in life. I slipped it on and left my room.

Finding the stairs, I descended them and followed the delicious smells filling the air around me. I ended up in the kitchen and found Maura sitting there eating and looking at something on her phone.

My mouth went dry at the sight of her. Maura had on this sexy ass suit. It was very masculine, yet feminine at the same time. It was a simple dark gray three piece suit. What captured my attention was that tie. The way she wore it was..._damn._

I padded my way into the kitchen and said hello. I ran a hand through my hair and folded my arms across my chest.

Looking up from my phone, I saw Jane standing there wearing one of my robes. I could get use to seeing her wearing my things.

"Well hello there, Jane. Did you sleep well?" I asked suggestively, though I already knew.

"Yeah, Maur, I did." Jane replied. She had this aura about her. That dream must have been a damned good one.

"What time is your meeting?" I asked Maura.

I smiled. "It's in an hour and half away from now. I hope you're hungry. I made you breakfast. Waffles, eggs, and a side of fruit."

Jane nodded and sat at the breakfast island. "I have another question for you." she said while cutting at her food.

I was curious as to what she wanted. "And what might that be, babe?"

Jane began picking at her food nervously. "Well, I was wondering. Do you m-mind if I go with you. To work. I really wanna see where you work. It's okay if you say no though."

This made me laugh. Oh she is so cute when she's nervous. "Darling baby, of course you can come with me. Perhaps whilst I'm in the meeting you can chat with Heather, my receptionist. She is very nice and gets rather bored, she'll be delighted to talk to you."

She beamed at my answer. "Really!? Okay, I'm gonna finish my food and take a shower. I won't be more than 20 minutes. I promise." she said. "Thank you!"

When Jane finished showering and getting dressed in the dress I had washed last night, we got in the Aston and made our way to Isles Corp.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I looked over at Jane. "Sweetheart, my meeting shouldn't take more than an hour or two. Okay?" I put my hand on her knee and smiled at her.

Jane nodded and put her hand on mine. "Shall we go now?"

I squeezed her knee and nodded my hand. We got out of the car and I reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. "I'd like for you to hold my hand, Jane."

We walked into the building and she was in awe. "Maura, this place is really nice and really white." she whispered to me.

"Yes dear, I am aware. That is how I told my designers to build it. I like nice things, in case you haven't noticed." I said. "That's why I want you." I whispered back.

I felt myself get aroused with what Maura whispered. I squeezed her hand incredibly tight. No matter what she says, it always gets me horny. _Fuck me. Ha, I wish she would..._

"I have to go and get prepared for my meeting. It isn't very becoming for the owner to be late to their own meeting, now is it?" I said with a seductive smile.

Jane released her death grip. "No, I suppose it isn't. Go on."

I showed her where Heather was and made my way to the board room. I got my powerpoint ready and started running through the key topics I was going to bring up. There were several powerful people that were going to be here and I needed to impress and persuade them to do what I wanted. My business needed to expand further. I wanted Isles Corp. to be in Asia.

Heather was sitting there diligently working on paperwork. I made my way over to her, my heels making clicking noise all throughout the halls. This alerted Heather and she smiled up at me.

"Hello, who are you here to see, Miss?" she asked me.

Clearing my throat. "Maura said that I could keep you company. Is this okay?"

Heather looked shocked and I instantly felt nervous. What if she judges me? I certainly don't fit in with her or this place.

Then she broke out into a huge smile and started laughing. "You're here with Maura? That is absolutely wonderful to know! I'd always wondered when she'd meet a nice girl. I was beginning to think she'd run off every girl she met. So, how long have you guys been together?"

_What the hell is she talking about? _"Umm, excuse me? Maura and I are not together. She is just a friend." I told her. "How long have you worked for her?"

Heather told me she had been working for Maura for a little over a year now. She told me how wonderful Maura treated her and all of her employees. She paid them very well and gave them all lavish vacations to the Caribbean's, all expenses paid for.

We talked for just over an hour. "Heather, where is the restroom?" She said it was down the hall and to the left.

I noticed the high ceilings as I walked down the hall. Holy shit, this place is way too nice.

After I finished using the restroom and washing my hands, I walked out and saw a young man in a nice suit who looked pretty nervous. Huh, maybe he's lost or something.

"Hey, you lost?" I called out to him.

He turned toward me. "Nah, just nervous about my interview." He walked over to me.

"My name is Luke. I shouldn't be nervous, but I am. I went to Harvard and graduated at the top of my class. Maura Isles is just intimidating. She started her own company at 23 years old! That's fucking impressive."

Wow this guy is a bit of a showoff. Seems like he's over compensating if you ask me.

"Luke, huh? I'm Jane. Yeah, Maura is pretty intimidating, but I respect that."

He looked at me weirdly. "Jane, you're very beautiful. After I finish this interview, you want to grab lunch with me? I promise you'll love it."

"That is very kind of you, but no thank you. It was nice to meet you. Good luck." I started to turn and walk away, but I felt a hand grab me.

"Hey, where are you going? I wasn't done talking to you, Jane." Luke stated. "Why don't you want to go with me?"

I started to panic. "Luke, you seem like a really nice man, but I don't know you well enough. Now please let me go."

This seemed to infuriate him. "I know you want to go with me. Don't lie to me, Jane. If you weren't interested in me, then why did you call out to me?"

Panic turned into utter fear. My breathing got shaky and shallow and I desperately wanted that meeting to be over so Maura could hear me scream.

"I d-don't know, I w-was concerned. Pl-please let me go." I begged.

"No. I want you to go and have lunch with me and then I'll take you back to my place and show you how to be fucked by a real man, Ja-" Luke was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

"I do believe the lady said no, Luke." Maura stated. "Release her. Now." she said steely.

"Maura!" I ran to her and hugged her tightly.

Hugging Jane, I put myself in front of her and reached my arm across her protectively.

"Luke, our interview has begun and is now over. You can leave on your own account or I can have you escorted off the premises. Your choice." I stated.

He chose the latter like a fool. Luke rushed at Jane and I had no choice but to punch him square in the jaw, knocking him out.

"You are a goddamn idiot, Luke. Nobody messes with what's mine. Jane belongs to me. If you would have just left her alone, you might have gotten hired. Not now. Fucking idiot." I looked down at him and felt nothing but pure rage. He made me sick to my stomach.

Jane started whimpering and I turned around to face her. "Baby, are you okay?"

She shook her head and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her. Jane sunk into my arms and began crying. I rubbed her back in small comforting circles.

I leaned in. "Let's get out of here, darling baby."

The brunette sighed and held onto my hand. "Why do men have to act like every woman wants them?" Jane asked.

I felt my rage boil up again. "I honestly have no idea, but I can assure you that I will treat you with the utmost respect. You are my princess and I will show you that every single day."

When we got back to my house, Jane wouldn't leave my side.

"Thank you, Maura. I wished that you would have came and saved me and you did." Jane said looking down.

"I will always be there to save you, baby. I will protect you at all costs." I looked into her brown eyes and kissed her.

Jane surprised me by snaking her hands around my neck, locking her wrists and pulling me deeper into the kiss.

My resolve broke and I licked Jane's bottom lip, my tongue seeking entrance. Jane separated her lips and I slipped my tongue in her warm mouth. Our tongues danced around, relishing the taste of one another. A moan escaped from Jane.

I pulled back as air became a necessity. Jane let me go and she took a deep breath.

"Jane, I need you. My body needs you. I want to make love to you. Fuck you. Make you moan my name and leave scratch marks all down my back." I declared.

Hearing me say this must have been what Jane needed because before I knew it, my suit jacket was on the floor and my tie was being pulled, forcing me into another mind blowing kiss.

**A/N: Guys, our mom isn't doing well. She was diagnosed with heart and kidney failure and had to be transferred to OU medical because her condition is worsening. I won't lie, I am scared out of my fucking mind. If I don't post any chapters, just know that I am at the hospital. I love you guys. Your reviews help me and make me smile. So do what you do best and review away, lovelies. Honesty helps, be brutally honest with me. Rizzles for life. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmm baby, that was so sexy! You punched him like it was nothing and he was knocked out." Jane exclaimed. She attacked my lips with such a hunger I felt sure I was going to pass out. I moaned into Jane's kiss, my head being rushed with pure desire for this woman.

"_Fuck it, this is it. I will make you mine! My sweet queen." _ I growled into Jane's ear, my tongue barely touching her ear.

She shivered in my arms and I felt so incredibly...powerful. Thoughts began to creep in my mind again, but I can't dwell on those right now.

My eyes raked over Jane, lusting over her. Hungering. Oh yeah, I need this woman.

The sound of clothes being ripped filled the house followed by a small shriek of moans.

My dress was ripped open in a frenzy, like Maura could not wait to see all of me. It was so very erotic and made me feel like a sex goddess.

I shuddered in pleasure and ran my hands across her chest, ridding her of the suit jacket in the process. Grabbing her tie, I wrapped it around my hand and pulled her in close to claim her in a heated kiss. My lips were moving according to their own freewill, pleading with hers in a silent confession.

Her tongue swiped my lip and I felt my lips open, readily meeting her tongue. _Dear God, Maura tastes so good. _Our tongues rolled and battled for dominance, Maura won out and I certainly didn't mind. I wanted her to claim me. Hell, I **NEEDED** her to claim me! I had this desire deep in my soul to want to give her pleasure and only ever become wild with lust for my body.

"Oh Jane, you drive me crazy." I husked. "I will make you mine."

Desire. It coursed through my body and consumed it. A growl escaped my lips and my eyes darkened, lust poured out of every crevice and pore.

I grabbed Jane by the shoulders. "Get ready, my sweet Jane. After I'm done, you will only ever want me."

My eyes flashed a deep red and then turned black. My canines elongated just a little at the smell of her blood pulsing in her veins at being aroused. Before I knew it, my lips were on her neck and the sweetest taste filled my mouth. Jane and her delicious blood.

It all happened so fast, yet so slow at the same time. Like a blur. One moment, Maura is kissing my neck, and the next, I felt a small prick of pain. Then extreme pleasure. My brain and body are turning into mush, not literally, but that was what it felt like.

"Maura_..." _ barely got passed my lips before I was on the cusp of an orgasm. She hadn't even taken off my bra or thong.

"_Just relax, love. Close your eyes and surrender your body to me._" I sent to her. Perhaps it was too soon, but I was already connected to her mind.

_Holy shit. Did I just hear her in my head? Oh God, that was so hot_. A gush of wetness ran down my thigh. I felt my body shiver and moans of her name fell from my lips. I clutched to Maura because if I didn't, I was going to float away from the amazing feeling that was her. What on earth was she doing to me?

I pulled back from drinking from Jane to gaze at her. I saw her eyes closed tightly and her brow furrowed. She is so beautiful. Her skin has this lovely paleness to it. I heard her moaning my name and fuck if it didn't turn me on. I simply had to make this woman keep screaming and saying my name over and over again. I knew exactly what to do to make that happen.

I ran my hand down her throat, across her chest and hooked my fingers in her bra. Yanking my hand down, I ripped it off along with her thong in the process. Now I had her right where I wanted her.

"Jane, you belong to ME!" I entered her with three fingers, no warning. I had been waiting for too long for this. My fingers slid out, rubbing small slow circles on her clit. I gathered her wetness on them, making a lubrication before I entered her pussy again.

"Mmm fuck! Yes Maura, I belong to you. Make me yours!" Jane moaned out through clenched teeth.

I growled. "Please, don't call me that. You will call me master while I take you and fuck you."

Frowning, I shook my head. Had I upset her? This bothered me and I never want to upset her again. "I'm sorry, master. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, love. I forgive you." I kissed her and breathed in her ear, "Now get ready."

I slammed my fingers back into her pussy, curling my fingers upward. I licked and nipped at her bottom lip. My breathing was so shallow and shaky. Sweat was beading on my forehead. Finally, I was claiming Jane. I wanted her ever since I saw her sitting in that bar.

"Oh fuck, master! I'm cumming!"

With this, I kissed down her body. Stopping every now and then to mark her with my love bites. My nose ran over her mound, inhaling her scent.

I smirked and blew the coolest of air on her clit. She clenched her walls around my fingers, drawing them in even deeper. So soft. I kissed her wet slit and drove my tongue inside her pussy, forcing it to join my fingers.

"FUCK!" Jane yelled. She came the instant my tongue rolled inside her pussy. I knew that would send her over the edge.

"Mmm, you taste delightful. I could get drunk off of your cum, love." I kissed and licked up all of her juices.

"Now, listen closely. When we fuck like this, you will cum when I tell you. This was an exception because I really needed to taste you. As for hearing me in your mind, I am not like others. I have lived for over a century waiting for you. If you decide that you do not want to be with me, I will not be able to love another or even have sex for that matter."

"Baby-" Jane tried to interrupt.

I put my hand up, "No, let me finish. My lifestyle sexually is BDSM, but as you have noticed, I don't like to be referred to as Mistress. It bothers me. If you have a problem with any of the information I've just released to you, now is your opportunity to leave. I won't stop you."

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I feel like this chapter is low quality and just complete shit, but I need to find my groove again. My mind is in turmoil right now. I don't know who I am. Within the LGBTQ community, I don't know where I fall. Living in Oklahoma, I'm scared just belonging to it. If you guys don't like this chapter, I am sorry. If you notice the bdsm terminology being changed, there is a reason behind it. Anywho, I am just rambling now. Review if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So before we get started, I just want to say thank you for the positive feed back thus far. My life is all sorts of fucked up, but I can escape it by writing. It may be good or it may be bad. It's all in how you interpret it. I will give you a fair warning, the story will be taking a somewhat dark turn for a chapter or two. Maura is feeling...trapped. Take what you will with that information. Let's read on now.**

I swallowed, nervous for Jane to respond. Gods, I didn't want her to leave me. She grounds me after so long of being alone. I'd gladly give up my strange sexual lifestyle if it meant she stayed with me. I am so tired of being alone. Just for once, I want someone to share my life with. Haven't I lived long enough?

Jane had sat up, bringing her knees up to her chest. The questions were practically dancing around in her mind and you could see that in her eyes. She spoke up.

"I have a couple of questions before I give you my answer. Okay?" the brunette said.

Finally, she said something. Maura replied, "Yes, of course. Ask away, Jane. I won't keep anything from you."

My sense of hearing was very acute and I heard Jane take a small breath and hear her delicate heart beat. "Jane? Your questions?" I enquired.

"Huh? Oh right. First, exactly how old are you?" Jane asked.

That's it? She wanted to know how old I was? Not even ask if vampires were _real_?

"Uhm, well are you familiar with the works of Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni? The artist most famous in the 16th century? I observed his works after he had gone home and fell in love with his style. He was a very refined man."

Jane gasped. "You knew Michelangelo!? He's like my favorite renaissance artist!"

Goodness she is too adorable. "Yes love, I knew him." I chuckled.

"Oh wow, that is so cool. Anyway, on to my next question. The whole BDSM thing, I don't want to be tied up too tightly. Nor do I want to be whipped or gagged." Jane proclaimed.

I couldn't believe my ears. She was actually agreeing and being very acceptive of everything.

"Jane, I would never do anything to make yo uncomfortable. I do have one simple question though." My breathing became very still, almost non existing. "Why are you so accepting of me? Are you not afraid?"

The brunette just laughed. As if she couldn't understand the gravity of my question.

"Why would I be afraid of the very person I feel safest with?" She replied. "You made me feel like I belong to you when you bit my neck. That is all I have ever wanted."

I have never heard such lovely and honest words in all my years. If I could cry, I would right now. "Jane, that means the world to hear you say that to me. Thank you for saying that. So does this mean you'll be mine?"

Jane smiled and pretended like she was contemplating her answer. "Hmm, I dunno... Of course I'll be yours, silly! I have always wanted to be girlfriends!"

My smile faltered at her revelation. "Girlfriends? Jane, I can't be your girlfriend."

Now her smile fell. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought wh-when you said that I was yours-"

"No, honey. You may be my girlfriend, but I can't be yours. I won't be with anyone else but you. I just simply don't like to be called that. I am beyond delighted to have you as mine though." I quickly said to her.

The brunette sat there looking puzzled as hell. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes inquisitively seeking an answer.

I kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "There are some things I am not completely comfortable with." I kissed her once more. "You go and get some rest. I'm going for a drive to clear my mind and process what has occurred this evening, plus I need to get my girl a gift."

Jane acquiesced with a nod. I could still see doubt coursing through her eyes.

I made my way to the garage and decided on a luxury truck of mine. I adored my 2014 Ford F-150.

Boston was incredibly beautiful at night and it made my existence livable. My life truly found meaning when I came across Jane in that bar. She was a thing of beauty. Though upon seeing her, she brought back these feelings of self hatred. I despised my body. Why on earth was I cursed with this form? Surely I had done some good in the world. My company funds and hosts a myriad of charities world wide.

Fuck, I can't focus. Music should help me. I spoke to my radio and told it to play my favorite song. It was almost instantaneously that I heard the lyrics.

"_I swear I've been here before, there's a war in my heart,_

_Inside my chest is a thorn it's been torn from the start,_

_The picture painted is warped, the hearts aching and scarred,_

_Music's the band-aid I'm too afraid to take this shit off_

_Another drink at the bar but I'm not drunk enough,_

_Each shot burns less but the chest isn't numbin up,_

_A voice keeps talkin' in my head and I'm a fuck him up,_

_Fill the gun with lead and bust until the pump shuts him up,_

_Emos and rockers and rockers and emos another shot of some vodka to get myself up off of my ego,_

_There's a door to my conscious, I can't unlock it or see the peephole,_

_This angel held my baggage and then vanished like where did she go,_

_I was beside her but I was walking by myself though,_

_Break the silence with my cell phone it doesn't help though,_

_I can't believe this is happening, sinking into depression,_

_I've been here before and now I'm back again"_

I sang along to every word. It was my anthem, my creed. These lyrics described how I felt to a T. _Jane_, I need to tell her what I'm feeling soon. I can't keep her in the dark forever.

I drove to my jewelry store and picked out the most beautiful amulet for my sweet Jane to adorn around her neck.

Bringing it up to the jeweler, I paid him extra to have a message inscribed on it and to have it ready within the hour.

Once he was finished and rang me up, I nervously made the drive back to my house. This human has quite the effect on me. Look at me, I'm getting nervous! This thought made me laugh.

I pulled into the garage and quietly made my way to Jane's room. I found her asleep on the four poster bed. She looked so tiny and fragile on it, though I knew she could handle herself. Such a lovely contradiction she was.

Padding my way across the floor to her bed, I reached out and caressed her cheek. "Jane love, wake up."

She made some grunts. "No ma, five more minuteshh."

I giggled softly at this. "Jane, it's me. I have a gift for you." I said as I claimed her lips.

Her body instantly responded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Her lips moved against mine and her tongue begged entrance. I opened and her tongue filled my mouth.

Gods, this woman tastes divine. I rolled and massaged my tongue against hers, making her moan into my mouth.

She pulled back for air before she passed out. Jane's breathing was coming in short ragged breaths.

"Mmm, you certainly have a way of distracting me. I'd very much like to continue this later on, but I have something to give you first." Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the velvet black box it came in and handed it to her.

"I got this for you, love. If you don't like it I can take it back." I said.

She examined the box first, taking in its simple elegance. Then her finger pressed a button and it opened.

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened as she saw it. The amulet was about two inches long and about an inch wide. The colors were black with emerald vines twisting and protecting this sapphire rose. On the back was the inscription, "You will forever be mine. Love always, _forever yours."_

A tear fell down her cheek. "Jane, do you not like it?" I asked, concern deep in my voice.

"Oh baby, I love it! Will you help me put it on?"

I couldn't hide my smile. "Of course, love. Turn around."

Sitting down on the bed, I moved her hair to the side and clasped the necklace. My hands ghosted across the back of her neck, silently appreciating her delicate skin.

"Baby, that feels so good. You have the softest most strong touch I have ever felt." Said Jane.

"Thank you. Jane, I need to tell you something."

She leaned her head back against my chest and turned to face me. "Okay, what is it?"

Okay, suck it up now. You are immortal. "Jane, the moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you. There is just this aura about you and it is intoxicating. You bring out all these feelings in me and there is this one feeling I thought I had buried long ago." I swallowed. "I feel trapped. This body I am in is incorrect. I never wanted to be a..._female."_

_**A/N: Okay, so this chapter has a lot of meaning to me. What Maura is feeling kind of describes me. I have this love/hate relationship with my mind. If you guys don't feel like reading on, I completely understand. I don't blame people for not wanting to read this. If you guys do, it would mean the world to me. I have nobody here to speak with. This is my outlet. Anywho, review if you want. Thank you guys for reading.**_


	7. Marriage!

**REALLY BIG NEWS! =)**

**Hey guys! I know this isn't another chapter, but something big is happening in my state. SAME SEX MARRIAGE BANNING WAS CONSIDERED UNCONSTITUTIONAL IN THE STATE OF OKLAHOMA! :D I am beyond happy with this! Members of the LGBTQ community still can't get married yet, but they are headed in the right direction. Even if the Oklahoman government strikes it down, we still made some waves for equal rights. Some other couple will see this and hopefully get inspired. Oklahoma is changing and for the better! Hell yeah! **


	8. Ch7

**Hey guys! Once again you have astounded me with your continuing support. I realize that the story may be a bit hard to follow with whom may be speaking, or it could not be. Regardless of that, I am going to make it easier to follow. I'll put the persons view at the beginning.**

_**Maura's POV:**_

There, I finally said it. Now all I have to do is let Jane make her decisions on how she feels about me after I told her what I was feeling. Man it felt good to finally voice it after so long of keeping it bottled inside. It felt as if a weight had been lifted and I could breathe freely, no worrying or fearing people would view me as even more of a freak than what my nature already damned me to be.

"Wow. I was not expecting that at all, baby." Jane confessed. "How long?"

"I presume I started feeling this way since before I was made into this creature you see before you. It has been too long, dear. I've spent many years filled with self loathing, hatred, and disgust. My body has tortured me for so long. Sex has been my greatest fear."

The concern in Jane's eyes was palpable. All I wanted to do was reach into her mind and soothe her. Ease her worry.

"Oh God, I had no idea. You must be so very tired of the constant hiding. Honey, come here." Jane held out her arms. I relaxed into her, letting go of all worry. "I'm not going to just up and leave you like that. You're stuck with me. Forever, remember?" Jane said with a smile.

"I love you, my sweet Jane. You make me feel normal when all I am is fucked up. Thank you."

Jane began crying through her smiling eyes. I could tell she was perplexed but not put off by the idea. "So, do you want to be the man I know you are?"

"What? You believe me to be a man? Jane, my love, you've no idea how happy that makes me. For you to see me as-"

She silenced my next words with her intoxicating kiss. Her entire being was electric and addicting. "_Now come ravish me, master._" Jane whispered huskily, her lips lightly skimming my ear.

Jane had centered herself at the head of the bed, surrounding herself with the pillows.

"My darling Jane, you look so breathtaking." I whispered.

Jane curled her fingers beckoning me to come here.

"As you wish, love." On my hands and knees, I stalked over to where my Jane was. Like a predator closing in on its prey. My eyes instantly clouded over with lust. Changing from red to black. I was so hungry for her and the decadent blood that coursed through her veins.

I could feel the excitement radiating off of Jane. It turned me on even more.

The lighting set the ambience in the room on fire. Such a dim setting with my lover looking at me with her sex gaze, shadows dancing off her body.

Reaching her, I slid my hands over her ankles, up the smooth expanse of her well toned calves. My fingertips caressed her thighs. As I leaned in I blew lightly and nipped playfully, leaving small marks but quickly soothing them by running my tongue over them.

"Make love to me. _Please_." Jane begged. "My body craves you. I want my man to make love to me. I need you."

I smirked up at her, a devilish and wicked grin that screamed out the pleasure she was in for.

Jane smiled at me. Her eyes staring right into mine filled with love. I slid up against her body, placing soft kisses as I went. When I was face to face with her and had her attention, my hand ran down her stomach, passed her navel leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path.

She moaned at my touch. "Baby, you can't keep making those sounds. They make me wild for you." I slipped my hand under her silk nightie and brushed my fingers over her lace panties. The brunette responded to my touch. I felt wetness through her panties and it caused a growl to rip out from my chest.

Jane writhed and clawed at my back drawing a bit of blood. "Mmm, please baby?" she begged.

"Well who am I to keep my girl waiting?" Pulling her panties down, I covered my fingers in her wetness and slowly pushed them into her core. I bit down on her neck and began to suck at her pulse point which seemed to only add to her euphoria.

My fingers slid in and out of her dripping wet pussy, making her scream my name. I added another and curled my fingers to her undoing. She clenched her walls around them and came.

"Baby, that was amazing." She said as she looked at me.

"Jane, I told you. I will make you mine."

_**A/N: Alright, so I'm putting this story on hold for awhile. My classes are about to start and I have a full course load, plus I'll be working out. I don't want to post random bull shit, but I'll probably make some one-shots. If you feel like it, please review. I read all of them and reply. So far I have only had one negative review and that was from a guest. I don't think they like to make actual accounts. =) lol I love you all! **_


End file.
